Words of Love?
by juliaspov
Summary: Jack enjoys a quiet evening helping Ianto in the kitchen.


...Without a Word Being Spoken.

Muted strains of Benny Goodman drifted in through the open kitchen door, a quiet accompaniment as the two men worked together in companionable silence. The stresses of a long day at Torchwood were being eased away with an upbeat tune and mouth watering scents. Jack could feel himself relaxing as the music danced through air that was redolent with the tantalizing aroma of garlic and Italian spices blending sensually with the hint of cologne that a certain young man was wearing when he brushed past Jack on his way to the refrigerator.

A relaxed smile was on Jack's face as he stood at the sink and slammed the stem of a full head of lettuce against the side of the sink, effectively separating the core from the leaves. Catching sight of Ianto's scowl Jack just gave him a wide eyed innocent look before turning back to the sink to wash the lettuce, hiding his smug grin. Ianto may not usually eat enough vegetables but he would certainly be eating more salad for the next few meals, the younger man simply hated wasting food.

Warm arms sliding around his waist followed by a sharp nip on Jack's earlobe and a strong chest pressing firmly against his back were a pleasant surprise. The nip probably wasn't the punishment that Ianto had wanted as Jack felt a twist of desire curl through him and he relaxed back against Ianto's shoulder giving the man easier access to his neck. Closing his eyes, Jack enjoyed the feeling of Ianto's lips pressed warmly to the side of his neck.

A clink of metal drew Ianto's attention. The spaghetti sauce was bubbling thickly on the stove top and Ianto pulled away from Jack and moved to the stove to lift the rattling lid, giving it a quick stir. Jack tried to ignore the way his breath caught in his chest as he watched the young man lift the spoon to his perfectly shaped mouth. There was something highly erotic about watching him lick his lips thoughtfully, contemplating the flavours while leaving his lips looking moist and kissable.

The sauce must have needed something because Ianto dipped the spoon in again and blew on it gently before moving to hold it up for Jack to taste. Ignoring the spoon Jack leaned in, pressing his lips against Ianto's, his tongue delving in to chase the flavourful spices that Ianto had just sampled. Jack resisted a smile as Ianto pulled away with a little huff, the sauce from the spoon having dripped onto his fingers. Any words Ianto may have wanted to say died in his throat as he watched in fascination as Jack drew his hand towards his mouth, his tongue catching the dripping tomato sauce. Pulling the fingers into his mouth one by one he licked the skin clean before slowly releasing the hand and reaching over to the counter for the garlic press. Jack would have admitted it to anyone and everyone that everything tasted better when it came with a taste of Ianto… or extra garlic.

Allowing the younger man to move back to the stove Jack turned back to his own work. The vegetables he had washed were draining in the colander and he took them from the sink and set them next to him at the cutting board. Catching Ianto's eyes he held up the long cucumber and waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. The younger man rolled his eyes and turned away, ignoring the blatant innuendo. With a chuckle Jack went back to his vegetables. The 'Kiss the Cook' apron he had given to Ianto for his birthday was in serious danger of becoming a 'Don't Kiss the Cook - that's Harassment' apron. With a resigned sigh the cucumber was the first to come under Jack's skilful knife and he began to cut it into thin slices.

Ianto moved efficiently around the kitchen putting spices away in one cupboard and pulling out noodles from another before walking up behind Jack, leaning in deliberately close, his arm brushing Jack's shoulder as he retrieved the pasta fork laying next to the cutting board. Giving Jack's arm a gentle squeeze earned him a small morsel as Jack held a piece of cucumber to Ianto's lips for him to sample before the younger man turned away back to his duties. Almost missing his opportunity Jack managed to give Ianto a quick kiss on his ear before he got completely away.

Jack watched the shifting muscles of Ianto's shoulders as he moved around the kitchen. The building desire to leave the vegetables where they were and pull the man into the bedroom had to be quickly tamped down. Behaving himself was sometimes difficult but he knew it would be well worth it in the end.

The timer chimed and Ianto opened the oven door, both men drawing in appreciative breaths as the heavenly aroma of fresh baked bread wafted from the open door. Ianto found an oven mitt and leaned in, pulling the hot pan from the oven which intensified the rich buttery garlic aroma that was filling the air. Unable to resist Jack eased up behind Ianto and ran a caressing hand over Ianto's back and down towards his bottom. He started reaching his free hand towards one of the hot pieces of bread while Ianto was distracted by the hand on his bum but it didn't work quite as Jack had planned as Ianto gave a startled jerk and a half hearted swipe at Jack nearly overbalancing the hot pan of bread sticks before he could set them on the cooling rack.

Deciding that perhaps a strategic retreat may be in order Jack started to move away, that was until he caught sight of Ianto carefully breaking off a bit of a warm breadstick. The sneak. Before the younger man could put it in his mouth Jack foiled his plan by taking the tasty bread from his fingers and pressing his lips against Ianto's instead. With a smile Jack pulled back and popped the morsel into his own mouth. Jack laughed as Ianto shook his head and gave him a little push back across the kitchen to his vegetables, doing nothing to hide his own smile.

Back at his cutting board Jack set about finishing up the vegetables. Sliced cucumber, carrots and a few shallots, all he had left was a tomato. And then next came the tricky part, how to get the majority of these vegetables into Ianto's salad without the young man becoming suspicious. Anyone could tell he still wasn't eating enough fruits and vegetables. Someone needed to take care of the man, and Jack felt he was more than ready for the challenge.

In the midst of arranging the salads he glanced over to see Ianto measuring out a potion of noodles and carefully dropping them into boiling water, setting the timer and giving them a stir to separate the strands. Catching the sparkle in the young man's eyes brought a smile to Jack's face and he couldn't resist setting down the bowl of salad and walking over for another kiss. Warm lips pressed together for long minutes, meeting and retreating only to come back together again until the chime of the timer forced them to draw away from each other.

Stepping back so he was out of the way, Jack watched as Ianto turned off the stove and carried the hot pot of noodles over to the sink to pour off the water, the colander catching the noodles. He enjoyed watching the steam rising in a thin veil misting his lover's face, giving a glow to his skin, the steam making his face flush slightly.

A feeling of rightness spread through Jack as he watched the younger man moving smoothly around the kitchen gathering plates and cutlery, his steps almost dancing in time with the music. This was how it was supposed to be. Working together in harmony after a long hard day at work, no need for endless chatter to know how the other is doing or feeling. It felt so good, it felt like forever.

A little chill of unease slipped through Jack as he watched Ianto set the filled plates on the table and pour out two glasses of wine. But this was just sex, right? Ianto was just a warm body to hang onto during the next empty decade of Jack's existence. That was the way all his relationships were meant to be. How they always had been and how they always would be. It was safer that way. His heart and emotions would remain intact and undamaged. There would be no regrets, no sorrow to drag him down at times in the distant future.

But then Ianto looked up at him and smiled, a happy glow on his cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes and Jack drew in a deep breath as he felt his heart trip over in his chest. A feeling of warmth wrapped around Jack and he moved to sit down at the table, his heart settling on the one indisputable answer, this wasn't just sex. This was definitely something more than just sex, something deeper and longer lasting. Frightening, but in it's own wonderfully good way.

Reaching out he pick up his glass of wine and held it out to Ianto in a silent toast. No words were uttered. There really wasn't anything that needed to be said, any words would simply clutter the moment. All that mattered was that he was going to savour this moment and experience and enjoy every second of it. With Ianto.

End

* * *

A/N: Hungry now. Spaghetti for dinner anyone?


End file.
